


Buttstallion the Vault Monster.

by AShinyTurquoise



Series: W.I.P Polish and Cleanout [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ...I cant think of any relevant tags, Gen, The summarry sums up everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyTurquoise/pseuds/AShinyTurquoise
Summary: Another old snippet i polished up.If i recall correctly the original premise was 'What if Buttstallion was a Vault Monster' alas i don't recall where i was going with it, I found it hiding in a Google Doc i hadn't touched in three or so years.It is by no means complete, I just polished up the snippet as throughly as i could, Seeing as i dont remember much about it there wasn't much i could do with it.It was an AU in which Angel joined the Vault Hunters. In this case they were exploring a Vault and ended up finding Buttstallion. There is Angel and Axton, Two other Vault hunters were supposed to be part of the split up group but there was no hints at who they were so it was kept vague.
Series: W.I.P Polish and Cleanout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587130
Kudos: 2





	Buttstallion the Vault Monster.

It had started off as a normal enough day (normal enough by Pandoran standards anyway)

The group never expected the Vault they found to be a cakewalk, BUT what they didn’t expect was _this_

“Please don't touch the Vault Monster” was an almost whiny sounding plea that broke the tense silence “don't feel up for being killed by any pissed off Sirens or grouchy CEO’s today” after a short beat Axton added “Or ever for that matter” as Angel just walked right up to the thing and started stroking it like it _was any other damn animal and not a damn Vault Monster!_

Said ‘thing’ being a Vault Monster

A Vault Monster _that looks like a fucking_ _**unicorn** _ _of all things_ made out of...Yeah Axton didn't know, _He wasnt sure of he even wanted to know! It was a Vault Monster! It could be made out of ANYTHING!_

They had broken off to explore as the place seemed _oddly quiet_ for a vault. They never strayed too far as all of them were on this end of the corridor; But in this particular room it was just Angel and Axton (also if it wasn’t for the fact that Angel was a siren he’d be in a pickle right now)

Three sirens and three groups; This ‘vault’ was far more of a health hazard to anybody _not_ a siren so having a siren so far had proved to be essential for minimal casualties and mishaps.

“See? It’s not so bad” Angel said as she turned to look at Axton which earned her a stern retort that quickly devolved into more unsure “Correction _you believe_ it’s not so bad, For all you know it could be planning on impaling you the moment you turn around!” there was a raised eyebrow from Angel and if it was possible and the Vault Monster looked to be giving a blank stare “And if that _happens_ and you die it’s going to be _my head_ on the chopping block and i don't know who’s wrath would be worse to deal with for letting you get killed, Lillith or your dad!” he said while making exasperated hand motions, D espite the vault proving to be pretty siren-friendly so far after this morning’s plethora of threats from the other end of Handsome Jack's echo comm, He wasn't too up to finding out if he’d like up to his threats.  
  
Jack wasn't too happy about his daughter managing to befriend Vault Hunters and was even less enthused about her sneaking off to go peek inside some Vault.

How did he find out ANYWAY he wasn’t supposed to know, Or ever find out about the investigation of this vault, Let alone the fact that Angel was coming along with them (at her insistence) even if her and her father were not on the best of terms, He still cared enough to threaten death if they got her killed it seemed) was on Axton's train of thought as he was thoroughly puzzled by the fact that Angel was standing right next to a Vault Monster _and neither of them were currently dying_

“ _What is that thing_ ?” was the puzzle d remark from behind Axton and Angel, The voice coming from the doorway belonging to another member of their little group that was exploring this section of the vault.  (...Only i don't recall who that was r.i.p  so this is kind if it.) 


End file.
